Missions
Overview Missions are a feature added in the May 27th Update. Every day, there will be a mission for Criminals/Prisoners and Police, and a player earns $2,000 ($2,400 if VIP) per mission. Players need to wait until 12 AM PST (UTC-8 hours) for the next mission to be available. If the police mission and criminals/prisoners missions are the same, progress for one mission will count as both. The Missions can be accessed by clicking the missions icon on the left side of the screen. When opened, it will show how much time left until they reset. It will show a red mission for criminals and prisoners, and a blue mission for police. There is a percentage bar telling you how much of the mission you have completed. Missions are a reliable and relatively easy source of money in Jailbreak, and some players are primarily focused on getting their missions done before actually playing & enjoying the game. When a player completes a mission, the server will display a message in the chat for everyone to see. When doing progress in the missions, there will be a little progress bar that shows how much of the mission you have done and when the mission will expire. This is especially handy because you don't need to open the missions every time you want to see how much you progressed. List of all Jailbreak ''missions 'Below is an accurate & confirmed list of missions we've compiled:' Prisoner/Criminal Missions * '''Pickpocket 5 keycards from police.' Tip: Find cops willing to give out keycards. Progress won't be lost if they arrest you. Even if you have a keycard in your inventory, you can pickpocket them again to complete the mission. * Become a criminal within: ** 60s 15 times. ** 80s 10 times. Tip: 60 seconds is barely the time needed to escape through the sewers. Once your cell opens, do not dawdle and rush to the sewer. Sprint and use the flow inside sewer to go faster. Tip: Get a helicopter as a cop and lock it. Then switch to a prisoner, hijack the helicopter, and fly the helicopter out of prison until you see that you have escaped. Then drive back to the yard, and '''DON’T RESET!' Just switch teams to a prisoner again.'' * Acquire a bounty of $3,200. Tip: Either rob places on a public or private server. Make sure not to get arrested in the process. * Kill 15 Police Tip: Kill cops either outside or inside prison. * Kill 20 players with a Shotgun. Tip: If the majority of cops are outside the prison, then do it outside. If not, store guns in the bed drawers, both the pistol and the shotgun, and kill as many cops as possible. * Pickpocket 3 pistols from police. Tip: Find cops willing to give out keycards. They have a chance to get pistol. Progress won't be lost if they arrest you. * Kill 10 players by punching them. Tip: Find AFK players as punching as a prisoner makes you hostile and arrest-able. You can punch AFK players as a cop, too. * Kill 20 police. Tip: Kill police officers. Progress won't be lost if they arrest you. Police Missions * Arrest 50 Prisoners/Criminals. Tip: Either go out of prison and look for criminals, or just arrest people in the Prison. * Arrest 10 people while they’re tased. Tip: Shoot criminals/hostile prisoners until they have low health, tase them, be fast, and arrest them. You only have 4 seconds to arrest them while they are ragdolled. * Kill 20 players with a pistol. Tip: After each arrest, do 2 shots (more or less if necessary) with a shotgun and the rest of the shots with the pistol. * Kill 20 players with a shotgun. Tip: After each arrest, 7 shots (more or less if necessary) with pistol, then use the shotgun, or just shoot them with the shotgun. * Kill 10 players by punching them. Tip: After each arrest, do 2 shots (more or less if necessary) with a shotgun, a shot with a pistol, and punch them to death. * Arrest 5 criminals with a bounty over $1,000. Tip: You may need to switch servers to find bounties this high. In a private server, you can also have an alternate account or friend go and obtain over $1,000 in bounty, and have your main account arrest your alternate account or friend. For example, have a player kill you 5 times then arrest them, then repeat until you get the mission. Trivia * Every time a player completes one of their missions, a message in the chat will say "username has completed a mission!" * The daily-missions were added along with the spinner rims that are no longer obtainable. * Every mission completed would give $2,000 to players. ($2,400 if you're VIP). * Missions change every real-life day (24 Hours). * Missions are often completed when players are bored and want a challenge. * You can actually get the same missions for both teams, but after completing it, you only get the cash for one of them. It is probably unintentional that you can get the same mission for both teams. Category:Features Category:Gameplay